


Tomorrow

by Tinybelieverbug



Series: Orrelios Clan [13]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Are still stealing force kids, F/M, Flashback for first chapter, Gen, Happy Ending, It's just a different family, Kidnapping, Lira San, M/M, Reunion, Ryloth | Twi'lek, Sure this is after the clone wars but the Trandoshans, Trandoshans are at it again, brotherly shenanigans, more additonal tags to be added, protective brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25298029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinybelieverbug/pseuds/Tinybelieverbug
Summary: Dorem got caught up in a nightmare. A ship inturrupted it, and then returned him to his own land.
Relationships: Alexsandr Kallus/Garazeb "Zeb" Orrelios, Dorem Orrelios (OC) & Koriva Orrelios (OC), Dorem Orrelios (OC) & Tamak Orrelios (OC), Dorem Orrelios (OC)/Siko Paje (OC), Siko Paje (OC) & Koriva Orrelios (OC)
Series: Orrelios Clan [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738936
Comments: 7
Kudos: 20





	1. Memories

**Author's Note:**

> So, it could be worse, but I've have this idea ever since I made Dorem. I decided that one character Had to have some trauma and that ended up being Dorem. So, I hope you enjoy, and there should a second chapter soon!

_ “We should go exploring!” Dorem heard his younger brother exclaim, looking beyond the hanger, into the rocky canyons and formations of Ryloth.  _

_ Dorem followed Tamak’s gaze, tilting his head in thought. Usually they weren’t allowed to go off on their own, but Dorem was fourteen now. Tayin was able to go off on her own now, so why couldn’t he?  _

_ He wouldn’t be  _ alone _ anyways. Tamak was with him!  _

_ “Yeah, sure.” Dorem said, standing up and walking towards the door to  _ freedom _ , with his younger brother skipping behind him.  _

_ “So what do you think we’re gonna see? Animals? Other species? Old ships?” Tamak was rattling off questions, as they managed to sneak beyond their parents gazes and into the wilderness. _

_ “If we see ships, I doubt there’ll be anything around it. You know Aunt Hera always said that they left the Clone Wars ships be.” Dorem almost scolded his brother, but he kept walking. He looked around at the rock formations around them, spying the largest one.  _

_ “Hey, we should climb.” Dorem said with a grin, managing to use his blunt claws to get a handhold on the rock. He heard his brother calling up to him, but he didn’t stop til he was at the top. _

_ “Dorem! You know I can’t climb that well!” Tamak whined, jumping at the base of the rock, grabbing at his with his dull fingernails.  _

_ “Hey, I think I see a ship!” Dorem ignored his brother's protests. He pointed, sliding down the rock, seeing Tamak bolt away into the canyon. Dorem shook his head, and caught up to his younger brother fairly quickly.  _

_ “Y’know, if you get lost, you’ll be lost forever. You know the ghost stories Aunt Hera tells us.” Dorem said, right behind his brother, scaring him. Tamak jumped, and turned to give his brother a scathing look.  _

_ “You don’t have to  _ scare _ me!” Tamak’s voice cracked, and what fur he had bristled. The sight almost made Dorem giggle, but before he could say anything, Tamak ran off again.  _

_ “There’s a ship this way! C’mon!” Tamak yelled, striding in front of his brother, pointing a long, online ship. “It looks like Aunt Hera’s ship!”  _

_ Dorem cocked his head, walking closer and inspecting the large ship. “This isn’t a VCX like Aunt Hera pilots, this looks like a smuggling freighter.” He put a hand on Tamak’s shoulder, and pulled his brother back slightly. _

_ Tamak wiggled in his grip, wanting to get closer. “Dorem, c’mon! Let me go!” Tamak was trying to unpeel his brother's fingers off his shoulder, but Dorem was frozen.  _

_ “I got a bad feeling about this.” Dorem said, as the door to the freighter opened. A large scaly man walked out, with a beeping machine. The man hissed at the boys, though before he could take his first step out of the ship, he was flung into the far wall.  _

_ Tamak looked up at his brother, who’s hand was flung out, and his dark eyes blown wide. Tamak gaped at his brother, though it was short lived as they heard hissing once more.  _

_ “Run!” Dorem yelled, pulling his brother away and pushing him forward. “Run, Tamak!”  _

_ Dorem kept Tamak in front of him, looking over his shoulder, seeing the man chasing them with a blaster. If anyone is getting shot, it’s  _ not _ going to be Tamak. _

_ Dorem heard his brother yell as he felt a scaly hand grab his shoulder and yank him back. He tilts his head back to meet yellow eyes, before everything went dark.  _

Dorem sat up, chest heaving and expanding his force sense to make sure the both of them were still there. He didn’t wanna lose anyone else. 


	2. Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been four years since Dorem has seen his family, though They are determined to see him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was supposed to be the last chapter, But I love having cliffhangers, and I feel like a reunion needs it's own chapter for that Emotional Punch. Anyways, I hope you enjoy!

Dorem was crouching on a heavy branch, staring at a tracking pod making it rounds. Siko stepped behind him, with a small shush to their pack. 

“Are they gone?” Siko asked, her ryloth accent slowly slipping, after four years on this planet. Her violet lekku swung as she pulled the pack on and took a few steps before Dorem raised an arm to block her. 

“They’re close, we need to go higher,” Dorem said quietly, pushing her back against the tree. “We need to climb.” 

Siko shook her head, and looked around the tree to see the edge of the tracking pod, along with the end of a blaster. She sighed, and pulled the pack off, pushing Koriva to Dorem. 

“Take her, and go up. I’ll hide in the tree, we’ll meet at the beach at nightfall.” Siko pulled Dorem into a kiss and swung into the hollow tree. Dorem barely heard her leave, though little furry hands on his face pulled his eyes from the spot Siko disappeared.

“Alright, little kit. Let’s go.” Dorem whispered, pulling the pack on and using his claws to work his way up the tree to the canopy. 

He poked his head between the leaves, and took a big whiff to see if there were tracking pods in this area. He smiled when there were none, pulling the girl out of the pack and held her up above the branches and leaves, breaking into a grin at her giggling. 

He found a thick branch to make his way higher, and pulled Koriva close, looking at the sky, eyeing the trandoshan smuggling freighter that was floating above the beach. 

“We’ll be free soon, just you wait.” Dorem said quietly, messing with her tiny, furry lekku to elicit giggles from the small girl. 

Dorem settled her back into the pack when the sun started dipping behind the freighter, and he climbed down the tree to meet up with Siko. He made sure to avoid the upwinds, just in case any of their reptilian captors were still out. 

When he hit ground, he started running to their usual meeting place, a small grove of trees near the beach that the tracking pods can’t get into. 

But Siko isn’t there yet, and Dorem can hear blasters firing that  _ does not _ match the usual Trandoshan hunting blaster scream. He made his way through the trees, crouching in the brush to not get shot at, but stood when he saw the explosion of the freighter behind the VCX ship. 

“No way.” Dorem marveled, seeing the gangplank lowered and a green haired man looking around. That had to be Jacen, that  _ had _ to be  _ The Ghost. _

Before Dorem could take any steps, he saw the brightly colored head and swinging lekku of Siko. He sighed with relief at seeing her, though worry filled him when she was waving down Jacen, and gesturing with loud words, mainly his name. 

“DOREM! Where are you?” Siko was yelling for him now. With the sun gone, he knew that he blended in quite well to her eyes (which helped with shaking off Trandoshan hunters, but his mate was notorious for losing him during the night). 

“Siko, I’m here.” Dorem called out, walking out of the bushes, with a hand on the pack and one waving at her. He saw Jacen’s large smile, and his dip back into the ship. 

“Dorem, Dorem!” There was excitement in her voice. “You were right, they did find us!” She was ecstatic about the rescue - even if he stopped  _ dreaming _ a year, two years ago - and she was tugging Dorem’s arm towards the parked ship.

“Hey, he’s here!” SIko yelled, standing at the end of the gangplank of  _ The Ghost _ . She had the biggest smile Dorem had ever seen, though when she looked at him with  _ hope _ in her eyes, it was hard not to smile back. 

Without warning, Dorem was scooped up in a hug from Jacen with whooping from the green haired man. Dorem nearly squeaked, though he managed to push away Jacen easily enough before his tears wet Jacen’s shirt. 

“We finally found you!” Jacen said, sporting the biggest grin Dorem had ever seen. “Wait til we tell your parents!” Jacen marvelled, ushering the two of them onto  _ The Ghost _ . When Dorem saw Hera, his small tears turned into blubbering, and that caused Koriva to start crying. 

  
“Dorem,” Hera said, eyeing Siko who’d pulled Koriva out of the pack to comfort her, “And others, welcome to  _ The Ghost.  _ Let’s get you home.” 


	3. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dorem finally sees his family again, after so long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So so so SO Sorry about the late update. I have been writing, and I have been working on this. I was working on other pieces, which should come out soon, but I was marvelling over a new season of something not Star Wars, so I had to get back into zone for this. 
> 
> Anywho, I hope you enjoy!

Dorem was still dizzy from hyperspace, and guilt still gnawed at him when he saw Siko comforting Koriva when the gravity shift played with her small ears. He knew that his state would worsen the small girl (thankfully she wasn’t force-sensitive like her parents), but it still hurt him. 

Hera had eased them into the middle of the ship, which helped with both of their ailments. She settled him at the dejarik table, with a fond look that he  _ definitely _ remembered from before the island. 

“So, a kid, huh?” Hera asked, when Dorem was sitting down, watching Siko get giggles out of the small girl. 

“I guess. She wasn’t supposed to happen, but it was something to keep us going, after so long there.” Dorem shrugged, looking up at the twi’lek who he hadn’t seen for four years. She had obviously aged, and Dorem winced, knowing that most of it was because of him. 

“You were there for too long, Dorem. We should’ve found you sooner,” Hera said, solemnly. “Your parents were very distraught about what happened.” 

Dorem nodded, hanging his head. He barely remembered his parents, though his head shot up when he remembered his brother, his siblings. 

“What about Tamak? My brothers and sisters?” Dorem pleaded, completely forgetting about his dizziness, standing to meet Hera’s eyes. He hadn’t realized it, but he had grown since the last time he’d seen her. He was taller than her. 

“Your siblings are fine,” Hera set a hand on Dorem’s shoulder, and gently pushed him back onto the bench, “But you need to rest before you see them.” Hera said with a stern look. He knew the  _ General _ voice, of course he did. It was the same tone as his father’s  _ Captain _ voice from when he was a child. 

He saw Jacen poke his head out of the hallway, with a smile. “We’ve only got a couple jumps til Lira San, so get some sleep while you still can.” 

Hera nodded at her son, then looked back to Dorem, who sighed in defeat. He started to lower himself to the bench to stretch, but was met by a violet shoulder and small coos. 

“We’ll be sleeping together.” He heard Siko say, as he settled against her, and settled Koriva in his lap. He watched Hera walk away, though he was much more calm then he was when he got on the ship. With calmness and quiet, Dorem was finally able to fall asleep. 

When he woke, Dorem felt panic, until his memories started flooding back.  _ Hera. Jacen. The Ghost. He _ wasn’t forgotten _.  _ Though he had entirely forgotten the layout of the freighter. 

Dorem gently shifted his daughter into Siko’s lap, not wanting to wake either of them. He slowly stood, realizing the ship was on solid ground. He heard voices, and immediately recognized one as Hera, and followed it to the open cargo hold. 

He followed it and stopped, catching the eyes of his father. 

“My boy, you’re back,” Zeb said, relief and unshed tears in his eyes and Dorem quickly in his arms, “We always knew you were out there.” 

Dorem wasn’t sure how to react, except letting his tears flow onto his Baba’s shoulder and whimper like a small kit. They were here. They hadn’t forgotten. 

He peeked over Zeb’s shoulder to see his Papa’s wet, brown eyes, and pulled one furred hand off Zeb’s back and extended it to Alex. 

_ Join us. Please.  _

Alex took the few steps forward, crashing into Zeb and wrapped his arms around Dorem, almost laughing at Zeb’s grunt. 

“We never forgot about you, after all these years,” Alex said, causing more tears to flow. “The others haven’t heard yet, though they’re anxious to see what’s pulled us away this time.” There was a mischievous glint in his brown eyes, one that confused Dorem. 

“My siblings?” Dorem asked, cringing inward at how desperate he sounded. Alex nodded, and Zeb moved a hand from Dorem’s back to wipe the tears that started falling.

Dorem didn’t realize his feelings of comfort - of  _ happiness  _ \- were leaking into the Force until his parents pulled away, glaring into the cargo hold. 

“Who are you?” Zeb asked, a growl almost coming out. Alex gently pulled Dorem closer, glaring at Siko. Dorem’s eyes widened and he pushed his papa’s hand off and took the few steps that landed him at her side. 

“Papa, Baba, this is my mate, Siko.” Dorem said, curling an arm around her waist. Zeb’s sneer softened, and Alex took a step close to them, with an apologetic smile. 

“Sorry, we’re a bit protective, since, y’know,” Alex attempted, though his eyes were drawn to little Koriva in Siko’s arms. Koriva cooed at the new attention, though made no attempt to leave her mother. 

“Would you like to see the rest of the family?” Zeb asked, looking at Dorem, but really asking Siko. She nodded, and Dorem split into a grin, looking from his mate to his parents. 

“Where are they, Baba? Are they close?” He asked, eager to see what he had missed. His fathers looked at each other, both with smiles. Alex nodded. 

“They’re closer than you think,” Alex slightly turned, and motioned for the three of them to follow him and Zeb, “C’mon.” 

During the walk, Dorem and Siko both marveled at the planet, though for different reasons. Siko wasn’t one to go traveling, especially after she was kidnapped. Dorem was remembering his home planet, the brown sky, the lazy clouds, and the sparkling stars visible even during the day. 

Dorem hadn’t realized that the aching, the missing ache was gone from his chest until he saw the stout building that was called the Orrelios’s home. He felt stuck to the ground, because  _ nothing changed _ , not even a window. 

It was like they were waiting for him. 

  
They were there. All of his siblings were there. Tayin, Juhta, Roti, Panlik and  _ Tamak _ . His brothers and sisters were all there. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's a wrap! 
> 
> I was toying with a proper reunion, but I do fairly like the ending. There might be a one shot soon where they get used to having him around again, so stay tuned. 
> 
> There should also be more Orrelios Shenanigans coming soon, but for now, This will be the last installment. Though that doesn't mean that this series is far from over, I've definitely got more planned.


End file.
